madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Mag Agent
Mag Agents are 1337 agents who have been magnified to many times their regular size. It was shown in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation that magnification can revive dead bodies. Mag Agent: Torture Mag Agent: Torture is a giant 1337 Crew agent who appeared in Madness Combat 7: Consternation. His name is derived from text on a computer terminal shown near the end of the episode, which reads "MAG AGENT: TORTURE TERMINATED..." He was apparently tortured and/or genetically modified to look the way he does. There are two metal stakes pierced up through his head in an "X" formation. These spikes were seen elsewhere within the episode, usually sticking out of 1337 Crew agents who may have revolted against the Auditor. Though the wounds are bloody in his head, the stakes do not appear to negatively affect, or even hurt, Mag Agent: Torture. Other notable physical characteristics include clawed fingers, 1337 Crew agent glasses (the version first seen in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy), and an incredible size, measuring up to about four times the size of a regular Madness character. Mag Agent: Torture first made an appearance when he burst out from the floor below and tried to kill Hank with his large shotgun. Hank dodged the fatal shots (and also breaking his sword making it useless) and leaped down into the hole in the floor where Mag Agent: Torture was stationed, which happened to be outside of the building. The two fired at each other a few times, with Hank managing to shot him repeatedly with an Armsel Striker. Mag Agent: Torture then knocked Hank down and smacked him across a canyon with his giant Mag Agent shotgun, golf style. After Hank landed on the other side, Mag Agent: Torture inserts a "20kg" slug into his weapon and chambered it. Though the slug did manage to someone, it was not Hank. Hank, after surviving the minor beating he took from Mag Agent: Torture, progressed further in the new building he was in. After a short trek, Mag Agent: Torture appeared behind Hank and was about to take a swing at him, when Hank turned around and used a recently acquired chainsaw to ravage his face. Hank kept cutting deeper, even after Mag Agent: Torture was clearly dead. Hank then jumped down the platform to kill a few 1337 agents who managed to graze his shoulder. Mag Agent: Torture is believed to be the first test version of the Mag Agent series. In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, two more advanced Mag Agents appear, though they look slightly different. They are dubbed as Mag Agent: V2. The two stakes in the Mag Agent suggest he was a dead agent revived by "Agent Magnification", which was the same process used to revive Hank in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. This suggests that the Magnification machine also has a mind control device. This is either optional or untrue, and the agent might have merely learned that revolt was futile. Mag Agents: V2 The Mag-Agent V2 characters are two giant 1337 agents who serve as the Auditor's body guards. They are obviously upgraded experiments of Mag Agent: Torture, with an A.T.P-like mask and giant unreal teeth. They first appeared in Madness Combat 7: Consternation at the end of the episode, behind the Auditor. In Madness Combat 8: Inundation, one of them alerted the Auditor via IM that Jesus was destroying part of the Improbability Drive rooted in the lower floors of the facility, revealing in the message that they were called Mag V2 A and Mag V2 B. Later, after Jesus had killed yet another lot of 1337 agent, one of them jumped out of a hole in the roof with a giant Deagle and fired a couple of rounds at him, however Jesus used his powers to rebound one of the bullets into the guard, killing him. Later on, the second one appeared and began to throw heavy machinery and dead 1337 agents at Jesus, who manages to dodge them whilst re-assembling his TAC-50. The Mag Agent then pulls out his giant PPK, but before he can shoot he gets hit by a .50BMG round from Jesus's rifle, who continues to shoot the agent until the ammo is depleted and the agent is dead. According to the Improbability Drive computer, a Mag Agent: V3 is 38% complete. Mag Agent: V3 A Mag Agent that was in development before the Auditor prematurely re-activated it, using the same power he used on the A.T.P. agents to possess him also creating red vein looking things showing through its helmet and giving it the ability to create weapons just like the Auditor can. It donned a giant Battle Axe and wore a mask similar to oxygen masks, possibly because it was still in development. It was killed easier than the three predecessors though (probably another effect caused by the premature awakening), when it was stabbed through the face by Hank (who used his large tentacle-like claw) and fell off a cliff to its apparent death, shortly before the Auditor began to absorb all of the other fallen 1337 agents. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists